


Dewott's Guide

by Vulpsis



Series: Pokemon One-Shot Lemons [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Age_Difference, F/M, Feral, Lemon, NSFW, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpsis/pseuds/Vulpsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely and shy Dewott is unsure on how to mingle with others when he is checked into a daycare. Luckily for him an experienced Mienshao comes up to show him the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dewott's Guide

Dewott didn't know what to do. He was checked into a daycare and all the old people did was just throw him in the backyard with all the other Pokémon. He had to admit the place looked like a large playground. There was tall grass where pairs of Pokemon went to go and hide. There was also a rather large lake where many aquatic Pokémon like Tentacruel, Wailmer and Slowbro and others hung out. There was also tall trees where wurmple, weedle and caccoon pokemon hung out along the branches. Lazy Pokémon like Treecko, Riolu and Timburr stretched and sat against the trunks. There were even several bird baths in place so the flying Pokémon didn't have to share the lake with anybody else.

Every Pokémon also seemed to have their own specialized food for eating. Whenever they get hungry all they had to do was go up to the old man and he went inside the central house and brought out a bowl of treats. He even brought out a wheelbarrow for a Munchlax who emptied it out in moments. Yeah the place seemed to have it all right now…

But Dewott was still bored and kind of nervous. He had never been around so many Pokémon at once, they all seemed to be in a cheery mood and that just made him more anxious. How exactly could he just go up and play with the others? Does he go up to them and just say hi or does he just go ahead and join in? Even if he said hi what if he accidentally offended somebody, or they just didn't like him? He didn't know what to do, all he did was run through hypothetical situations in his head while he went by to the lakeside. No one was close by so he laid by the edge of the water and basked in the sun's rays.

He was about to fall to fall asleep until he felt cool shade overtake him. He quickly felt the uncomfortable sensation of somebody watching him and opened his eyes he saw that a Mienshao was standing over him. Her whip tipped hands were at her waist as she tilted her head at Dewott.

"Now why's a cutie like you out here by his lonesome?" Mienshao asked. Dewott blushed as he looked up; she appeared to be extraordinarily tall from his position. He began to panic a bit inside, worrying over petty things like if he should stand up or continue to lay down and how he should answer her question.

She smiled a bit when he began to stutter. Dewott couldn't even talking right, he made strange impractical noises and ended sentences before they could even start.

"Aww you're a shy one aren't you? Tell me honey, is this your first time at a daycare?"

"Y-yeah, I'm kinda nervous so I'm just trying to keep away from the others…" Dewott explained. Meinshao giggled before she reached an arm down and offered him a paw. Her dangling fur rubbedacross Dewott's face and tickled his nose. He felt the rush of a sneeze coming up so he quickly sat up and pressed a finger across his nose hoping to prevent it.

"You are a cutie darling, tell you what why don't I bring you to the tall grass over there? Show you one of the most popular games this daycare has to offer?" Mienshao offered while gesturing her head where the tall grass resided.

Dewott had to consider this. She was quite big compared to him but she didn't look menacing or anything like that. Her eyes were soft and her relaxed yet curvey pose didn't make her look threatening at all. Maybe she did just want to play? But what could a big girl like her want to do with a small Dewott like him?

Noticing his hesitation the Mienshao leaned down and began to rub his back. Her fur felt exceptionally soft and so warm that the rub alone seemed to persuade the Dewott and banish all those doubts in the back of his head.

"Oh come on please? I promise to be gentle, cutie!"

"O-okay..."

They walked together towards the tall grass.

"So darlin', did yer trainer give you a new name?" Mienshao asked trying to spark a conversation. Dewott shook his head.

"Nope, I was always called by my specie name, Dewott. How about you?"  
"My name is Miffy darling, you can call my whatever you like though~"

"Miffy huh? Sounds a bit weird, I think I'll just call you Mienshao" he said while glancing up at her with a shy smile. She giggled a bit.

"Like I said, call me whatever you want~"

When the two reached the tall grass Dewott heard low, muffled cries coming from within. Meinshao pushed the tall stalks of grass aside and gestured him to enter with a shake of her head. He wanted to but his anxiety began to rise.

"A-are you sure we can…you know. Go in?" The tall grass was about a few dozen yards across and wide. it covered a large radius but that wasn't what worried him. He could smell several pokemon within it along with another pungent scent he wasn't familiar with.

"Don't worry darlin'! It'll be fine! You'll see once you step inside!" Dewott gulped before doing what she instructed.

He took a few steps inside and gasped at what he saw. The place seemed like tall grass from the outside but inside there were short patches of open space that had piles of hay. That wasn't what surprised him though, he was shocked to see so many couplespy joining with one another. That was where the weird scents were coming from…he watched a Pikachu and Pachirisu hump against each other eagerly. Fluids dribbled beneath the electric types from their hips. He scanned the area and saw an Umbreon humping a Jolteon, a Kirlia with a Zangoose and various other species joining together…

Dewott flinched when he felt the soft fur grip around his shoulder.

"Excited Darling? A cutie like you… well I couldn't resist! " Mienshao explained. Dewott turned around and saw that the Mienshao was smiling slyly, a light blush beginning to develop on her furry face.

"Wh-what are they doing?" Dewott asked, his heart beat rising while his sense of smell became overwhelmed by all the various couples.

"Why they're mating darling, you never mated before?"  
"No… I don't even know what that is!" Dewott replied. Her smile seemed to widen before she pointed to an unoccupied haystack.

"That's good. I like that darling. A small cutie like you? Why I'd love to show you the ropes…" She whispered.

Dewott gulped, he felt his sense of control over his body melt away. His heart was beating rapidly to the point where it felt like it would come up and out his throat. He also began to feel a bit stiff between the legs…a feeling he had before but never at this scale. He wasn't sure whether or not he would like it, was it going to hurt? He couldn't tell, but judging from the expressions of the other pokemon, they seem to love it.

He cried out when Miffy took the initiative and scooped him up in her arms.

"A-whaa!" He was blanketed in the soft warmth of her furry arms. Miffy gazed down at him, her face smiling and eyes filled with lust.

"Don't be scared darlin', you'll love it! I'll make you feel good…"

She then walked over and gently placed him down on the closest pile of hay. Dewott's anxiety got so bad that his eyes began to well up with tears. Miffy traced her long furry arms down his chest and swirled the draping fur around his exposing member. Dewott gasped, his member twitched upon the contact of the silky fur.

"That... That tickles... "

"See darlin', even your body wants it." Miffy explained. The contact was new and exciting for him. Even though the fur was just brushing against his exposed pink muscle Dewott felt as if jolts shot out throughout his body.

Dewott cried out a high squeal when Miffy grasped at his member with a paw. She shot her paws so that the draping fur would whiplease back. She then leaned down and began to treat him with her mouth. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes while her tongue brushing up his cock and swirling around the tip. Dewott felt those jolts inside his body explode. He felt a foreign sensation build up in between his legs. It was almost like he needed to pee but it was much worse.

He couldn't hold it back, whatever it was it felt like it rushed through his body and through his cock. Miffy had just barely slipped his tip past her lips when he gave a sudden moan. His member throbbed in her grasp as he succumbed to his first climax. His young seed shot at high speed all across himself time after timr. He was panting from overwhelming pleasure that seemed to have dazed his senses. Even his sight got a bit blurry for a couple of seconds as he recovered to the sound of Miffy giggling.

"My darlin'! you gave out rather quickly! See didn't it feel good? And oh look…you made a mess all over yourself! It would be rude not to clean you up…"

Miffy then let go off his cock and leaned over Dewott. Her warm furry body rubbed along his over while she licked up the drops of fresh warm cum that Dewott had so prematurely released. Each lick tickled him and made him wiggle against the pile of hay. His vivid blush never left his face while he watched her clean up. Each motion her feminine body made seemed to entice the Dewott into heat again. He noticed the way her black cold nose rubbed against his skin as her warm smooth tongue cleaned up his seed. Her eyes also never left his, it was as if she wanted more…much more than what she was having.

Her furry whip arms dragged slowly across his body as she made her way from one spot to another. By the time she was done Dewott's member was already rock solid again. She giggled upon noticing and leaned back before wrapping the furry whip around his member. She made sure the appendage was gripped tightly before she rubbed it up and down.

Dewott's head shot back against the hay. The wrapped fur felt so much better that it began to hurt. He was still too sensitive from his last climax… and Dewott didn't know if he can handle the same thing again.

"W-wait..I-I don't know…"

"What's wrong darlin'? Does it feel so good that it hurts?" Miffy asker, her paw slowing to a stop. Dewott nodded, he was relieved that she already understood.

"Yeah... It's hurting me just a bit..."

"Well darlin', what's wrong with a little pain when it comes with so much more pleasure?" She asked before beginning to stroke her paw up and down again. The stroking sent his nerves to overdrive and took away his ability to speak. The ticklish pleasure seemed to shut his whole body down as his eyes shut tight with welling tears.

"Uwaaah..."

Dewott's expression and noises excited Miffy more. She giggled before leaning down and wrapping her soft, plump lips around his tip.

"You're so cute darlin', and so tasty too! I can't help myself~" she teased before she began to suckle lightly around his head. Dewott's hips seemed to buck forward against the stroking fur as his sensitive cock was wrapped by her slender tongue. Her mouth felt so warm and moist that it felt right for him to hump against her.

Dewott couldn't even stop. He began to hump even faster against Miffy while his paws hugged around the back of her head gently. This seemed to encourage her since she bobbed her head against his waist, her cold wet nose pressed against his belly as her whiskers tickled his inner legs. The feeling of his cock being completely taken was getting too much. Her tongue tickled and stroked across his member as her throat seemed to squeeze around it as if trying to milk him into another climax again. He felt that sensation to pee rise once more but this time it came much more fur that wrapped around his base squeezed tightly and slowed the current. The orgasmic sensation was more drawn out for Dewott. it felt like all his muscles were clamping once before the first blissful shot came out. He bit his lower lip and tried to hold it back. His head shook left to right while the feeling seemed to travel through his cocan and out his tip.

Dewott moaned out loud as seed exploded out a second time. At first it felt amazing but he soon felt a weird kind of pain gradually following his climactic event. Dewott grit his teeth whilr the climax died down. His cock now felt sore from the inside out. Miffy swallowed up his seed though, her throat bulging as she audibly swallowed the surprising amount. When she finished she stood up and sat against Dewott's chest.

"It's my turn darling, it's time to put that tongue of yours to use!"

Dewott blinked in confusion.

"P-put my tongue in use?" He repeated.

"Yes honey, look down and I'm sure you'll know what I mean." She said while pulling back to expose herself to him. He saw what she meant. He could smell her heat between her legs and he saw that her fur had grown moist in a particular spot. The smell alone seemed to grab his attention and enticed his innocent mind to explore.

Dewott reached out with a hand and traced the wet spot with his fingers. Miffy sighed with relief when he did that. He looked up at her and saw that she nodded and approved of his touch. She placed a paw behind his head sat back down against him. Dewott closed his eyes before he nervously stuck his tongue out. He licked up across her lips and around her against her tiny clit. Her paw stroked his head lovingly before she pulled him in close.

"Yes darlin' more like that!" She exclaimed. He gave a second lick, this time more of his tongue came out and pressed against her sensitive folds. He could taste her sweet fluids dripping onto his young tongue. They drowned out his anxiety and made his mind relax and melt.

Those tasty juices were enough motivation to keep Dewott going. He was lapping at her pussy contentedly. Miffy began to grind against him to feel his tongue traveling past her folds and into her warm pussy. She quietly whimpered in ecstasy while licking her own lips.

"Yes! Like that! Eat me up darlin'! Use that tongue!" Both her paws pressed against his head and pulled him in closer. He wanted nothing more but to continue eating her out. Her fluids seemed to never stop coming as he coaxed more out with his smooth tongue. He boldly tasted her insides and brushed along sensitive nerves.

Several minutes passed by like this until Miffy finally got off. She stepped off but only to just lower herself above Dewott.

"My my darlin'! Quite the tongue you have there! But now it's time for the best part!" Dewott's eyes opened up halfway, he felt so intoxicated right now that he didn't realize what was going on until he felt her paw wrap around his aching cock. Miffy Couldn't help but admire young ones, no matter how many times they came they always seemed to be ready for the next round.

Miffy guided his cock while Dewott watched. She slowly began to lower herself and nudge his member inside her dripping wet pussy. He gave off a heated sigh; his whole body seemed to melt while she forced him inside of her. His cock throbbed against her lips and walls that squeezed around him. Her insides soon lined up and wrapped along inch after inch of his shaft. Her pussy felt so much more hot compared to her mouth that he thought he was going to melt. Her moist skin began to squeeze around his member before she lowered herself completely against him.

With each thrust her soft flesh stroked across his hard cock, brushing and massaging his member so thoroughly that he felt that urge to climax begin to rise almost immediately. But like last time the feeling was drawn out much more slowly. Miffy gripped his hips as she looked down at him. His eyes were shut tight as he moaned out trying to survive the ride. The little Dewott looked so cute to her. His innocent little reactions to this experience flared up her sex drive. He was such a cutie, and a horny one at that. She kept humping against him, moving her muscles in ways to milk him for even more while squeezing tightly to make the sensation last longer. She wanted to feel whatever was left in his sack empty inside of her, she wanted to hear the young Dewott moan out in bliss from the pleasure she was subjecting him to…

Dewott could barely contain himself. He reached out and gripped her arms while he tried his best not to give into his climax again. He shook his head and tried to hold it back for a little while longer.

"No…nonono…" He muttered to himself. Miffy felt his cock twitching from within, his thick member was pulsating while she clenched her insides a little tighter to hear him cry out some more. She leaned down, her mischievous side coming out as she began to hump faster against him

"Yes, you know you want to darling…" He shook his head harder, his body seemed to curve up slowly as he tried to hold it back.

"No…no."

"Yes, cum darling, I'll make you cum!" With that she thrusted against him as hard as she could.

His cock pressed deep inside of her as Dewott's body shot up. it felt like his own soul was being shot out as his climax erupted inside of her. His sticky seed coated her insides whole Miffy gave off a satisfied sigh. Her body shivered lightly as she came on her own, her fluids pouring our against Dewott's hips and contributing to the the heated scent that stayed within the tall grass.

Later Dewott and Miffy went by the lake to wash each other off. The other Pokemon noticed the pair playing together and watched, intrigued by the sight. Dewott didn't mind though, he wasn't worrying about what they thought of them while she scrubbed his body and he scrubbed hers. The two enjoyed their little bath in the lake a little while longer until the sun began to set. The two would then lay together within the tall grass. He watched Miffy snore peacefully before nuzzling against her side. He knew he was going to enjoy staying here. He hoped his owner didn't come for a long time.


End file.
